First Year
by i-am-who-i-am-4eva
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders, and this is how it begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Meeting

Remus P.O.V

I can't believe that Dumbledore has let me come to Hogwarts because I am a monster, I will have no friends and will probably die alone.

On the Hogwarts Express, I was sat in a compartment on my own when 3 boys appeared at the door.

"Please can we sit with you?" A small, chubby boy asked.

"Everywhere else is full." A dark haired boy with round glasses expanded.

"Sure" I mumbled.

"Thanks." The last one said. He had curly blonde hair that reached his shoulders.

"So, who are you?" They asked.

"I'm Remus John Lupin." I stated.

"James Potter, I wanna be an Auror when I grow up!" Said the one with round glasses.

"Sirius Orion Black." The one with curly blonde hair introduced as he stuck out his hand for me to shake, no one had ever done that before. I accepted his hand in friendship, it left me feeling all warm where our hands had touched. "Oh, thats Peter Pettigrew" Sirius announced as the chubby boy was stuffing his face.

We didn't know it then but we would be the best of friends and it would last a lifetime, because they are my whole life. (Forget about Peter betraying us because it hasn't happened yet.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it's been so long since my last update but I have been getting stuck and I have been going through a lot at home so yeah. Here you go - Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Sorting

Sirius P.O.V

Most people would say that they get nervous before the sorting ceremony but not me. I just hope that I don't get put in Slytherin like my horrid cousin, Bellatrix. Her sister, Narcissa has always been nice to me even though I disagree with everything our family says. I think I would prefer to be in Gryffindor. Poor Remus looks terrified and beautiful which is quite a feat. I have known that I am gay for 2 years so don't be surprised.

Our sorting went like this:

Becky Arncliffe - Ravenclaw

Narcissa Black - Slytherin

Sirius Black - Gryffindor

Cameron Boyle - Slytherin

Linda Chaddesley - Hufflepuff

Lyra Combe - Ravenclaw

Bridget Davis - Slytherin

Nicola Dodworth - Hufflepuff

Annabelle Entwhistle - Hufflepuff

Lily Evans - Gryffindor

Kay Formby - Hufflepuff

Brandon Halkirk - Hufflepuff

Sherlock Holmes - Ravenclaw

Russell Howard - Hufflepuff

Elizabeth Jayes - Gryffindor

Emily Jones - Gryffindor

Joan Kerridge - Ravenclaw

Rodolphus LeStrange - Slytherin

Gildroy Lockhart - Ravenclaw

Xenopilius Lovegood - Ravenclaw

Remus Lupin - Gryffindor

Marlene MacKinnon - Gryffindor

Sissy Makerere - Hufflepuff

Jacqueline Penni - Gryffindor

Peter Pettigrew - Gryffindor

James Potter - Gryffindor

Quirinus Quirrell - Ravenclaw

Evan Rosier - Slytherin

Severus Snape - Slytherin

Gabe Tate - Hufflepuff

Darrell Turner - Hufflepuff

Dolores Umbridge - Slytherin

Rachel Watley - Slytherin

Alysha Wilks – Ravenclaw

I wasn't really surprised that Cissa has been sorted into Slytherin but I'm mega happy that I'm a Gryffindor with James, Peter and Remus!

When I put the hat on my head this is what it said;

'Another Black. You lack proper ambition like the rest of your family, you are very smart and would do well in Ravenclaw but I think – Oh I know – GRYFFINDOR'

Bit strange really.


	3. Chapter 3

The full moon is fast approaching and it is also the first one I am spending at Hogwarts. I needed to come up with a huge lie so that my friends wouldn't find it at all suspicious.

"I will be going home for a couple of days." I announced to my friends (You have no idea how nice it is to say that. I have been an only child all my life and my parents have homeschooled me so that people don't get curious)

Why?" Sirius asked, speaking of curious or is it just nosy?

"Because my mother is unwell and requested my presence at her bedside as I am an only child." I lied, easily.

"Will she be okay?" Peter asked. He is so kind and caring, always concerned about the safety of others, I find it very sweet.

"I have no idea." I replied, faking a sad voice.

Then Sirius came and gave me a hug. "Give her my wishes and we all hope that she gets better soon." He whispered in my ear.

Sirius is also caring when he isn't too busy pranking people or helping James bully Severus. I'm just as bad, I don't join in but I don't stop them so why start now. Sirius also got a Howler the day after his sorting because his parents don't like the fact that he has been sorted into Gryffindor, they seem to be very narrow minded. I am so glad that I have my new friends, they are very understanding.

The next night I went down to the Hospital Wing so that Madame Pomfrey could escort me to an old abandoned shack (You may know it better as the Shrieking Shack but you need to remember that it was because of me that it got its name so it wasn't called that back then.) The Whomping Willow covers its entrance so that no one can find me in my transformed state. I do hope that it won't be a bad transformation

Sirius' P.O.V

"When do you think Remy will be back? He said he needed to go and see his mum for a couple of days and he left tonight so he will be back tomorrow or the day after." I stated.

"Remy?" James questioned. Out of all that I said was that all he picked out?

"I think it suits him." I replied.

"Have you got a crush on Remus then? Or haven't you called him that to his face?" James asked.

"I have called him 'Remy' to his face. He seemed to like it." I answered.

"So you have a crush on him." James pestered.

"I have known him for a month; I hardly think that is long enough to have a crush on someone." I responded.

"Untrue, I have a crush on someone and I had only known them for a week when it started." James corrected. "Oh, fuck" He added when he realised what he revealed.

I was about to ask him who he has a crush on when I heard a howl come from outside. I looked out of the window at the full moon and heard the noise again. "What was that?" James asked.

"Am I supposed to know the answer to that?" I retorted.


End file.
